


Hurt For Me

by byersing (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/byersing
Summary: When Troy and James decide to call Will names, Mike steps in and gets himself hurt.





	Hurt For Me

“Ah, fuck.”

Mike hissed as Will dabbed a damp towel against the cut on his forehead. It was excruciatingly painful, but Will’s hands were so steady and gentle that he complained considerably less than he normally would. His mom wasn’t quite so soft with him, and typically just dragged a wet sponge over the wound and stuck a band-aid on it. Will took his time and, although Mike had never been a patient person, he would’ve sat there for hours if Will had told him to.

“You’re an idiot,” Will sighed.

“What?”

He let the towel fall into his lap and gave Mike a stern look.

“You’re an idiot,” he repeated. “I told you to stop picking fights with Troy and James.”

“They called you a fa–”

“Don’t say it.”

“Sorry. But come on, man. Was I supposed to just let them talk about you like that?”

Will scrunched his nose in annoyance. He appreciated what Mike was willing to go through for him, but the thought of his best friend getting hurt… It hurt him. Especially since Will had seen him as more than just a friend for a while now. He held the towel back up to Mike’s forehead and didn’t say a word.

“Hey,” Mike said, his voice softening. “Hey. Will. You’re– shit. You’re my best friend. I’d take a thousand ass-kickings if it stopped them talking about you like that.”

Will couldn’t fight the deep blush that flooded his cheeks. It was really hard to pretend he wasn’t completely head over heels at times like this, when Mike was so unapologetically honest and loyal and kind. It was so rare to find someone like that and, even if it never went anywhere, Will was content with just being a part of his life.

“Thanks,” he whispered. Speaking any louder seemed wrong somehow. This was a moment for quiet.

Mike had never looked this closely at Will’s eyes before. They were brown - nothing spectacular. Yet, they were spectacular. He wasn’t sure how to explain it. They were so warm. They displayed a softness that Mike wasn’t used to. They felt like home. He didn’t think it was possible to drown in a pair of eyes, but here he was, gasping for breath.

It was in that moment that Mike Wheeler made the decision to turn everything upside down. He placed a gentle hand on the crook of Will’s neck and pulled his face closer to his own. With one last look into those brown eyes, he kissed him.

Will took in a sharp breath, hesitant to move in case it was just another dream. It seemed like forever had passed before he finally kissed back. His eyes fluttered shut and he entangled his fingers in Mike’s hair. For over two years, Will had waited for this. He had hoped and prayed for it to come around, but he was so fucking sure that Mike would never feel those feelings for him.

But here they were.

When Mike pulled away, there was silence. The only movement was the slow, laboured heaving of their chests. Will didn’t open his eyes at first. He was scared to lose the moment, and it was one he wanted to live in for the rest of his days.

It was Mike’s hand resting on his own that brought him out of the trance. 

“Huh,” Mike let out a nervous chuckle. “Maybe I am an idiot.”

“You are,” Will grinned. “But… that was the smartest thing you’ve done all day.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
